


Something Fluffy

by kaxen



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Dogs, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 18:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7768420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaxen/pseuds/kaxen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin is greeted by something unexpected when he comes home</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Fluffy

**Author's Note:**

> Short fluff, possibly leading to more fluff to come. First BOM fic I have posted, so I hope it's somewhat presentable.

Kevin was looking forward to his first completely free weekend in months. No studying. No work. Snuggling with Arnold and Disney movies and _glorious nothing_.

“What is that?” Kevin blurted as he was greeted by a tiny black hairball.

“She followed me home,” Arnold said.

“From where?” Kevin said.

“Starbucks,” Arnold said.

“Was it because you fed her croissants?” Kevin asked.

“Nope! I stayed for two whole hours to see if she had an owner, but no one claimed her and she likes me!” Arnold said. “I’m keeping her!”

“But… Arnold. We were gonna wait until we move into our own place and get a German Shepherd,” Kevin said.

“W-well, I mean we can still get a German Shepherd when we get our own place. I weighed her. She is under 20 pounds so we can keep her in the apartment!” Arnold said.

“We can take her to the animal shelter,” Kevin said.

“Oh no we can’t! It’s not a no-kill shelter and black dogs are the least likely to be adopted!” Arnold said. “How can you say no to that face?”  

For starters, Kevin was just barely sure where that face even was.

“Then we’re going to take her to the vet in the morning to check if she has a microchip,” Kevin said.

“You’re going to be on your best behavior so Kevin likes you,” Arnold said as he scooped up the hairy mess of a dog which happily licked Arnold’s face.

“Ugh, give her a bath,” Kevin said. “She could have fleas or something.”

“Okay!” Arnold held the dog up. “You’re going to feel all nice and clean!”

Kevin somewhat regretted what he said as he watched the little black mop trailing across the kitchen.

“Come ‘ere!” Arnold chirped, clucked, and whistled as he chased the dog with a towel.

Kevin finished making himself a sandwich when he felt the unmistakable and unpleasant feeling of soggy socks. The dog settled down right under him, staring expectantly at his sandwich.

“There you are!” Arnold said as he scooped the dog up and rubbed her vigorously with a towel.

If Kevin was to be honest, the bath didn’t really make any improvement to how disheveled the dog looked. She wiggled in Arnold’s arms, desperate for a bite of ham sandwich.

“This isn’t for you,” Kevin said. What was he doing talking to the dog?

“Kevin. She was good and had a bath. Doesn’t she deserve a treat?” Arnold said.

Kevin stared at the both of them making puppy eyes.

“Fine…” Kevin pulled off a piece of crust.

***

Kevin rubbed his head at the vet’s office. He had hardly slept with an extra body in the bed. The dog had decided that right between him and Arnold was the best spot and whined whenever Kevin tried to shoo her to the towel he insisted was her bed. He stared enviously at the man who was taking his German Shepherd in for a check-up.

_Please have a microchip._ Kevin stared as the vet tried to scan the dog.

“Doesn’t look like she has one,” the vet said.

“Yay! We can keep her!” Arnold shouted.

“Is she healthy?” Kevin asked.

“Just a little skinny,” the vet replied.

“We’re going to give her lots of treats!” Arnold said.

“Not too many treats,” the vet said. “Letting her get too fat will not help.”

“I guess we’re going to have to get her vaccinated and spayed and everything,” Kevin mumbled, though he didn’t like the thought of what it would do to his wallet.

“We’ll spread it out over a few weeks since it’s not good to do everything at once. And we do have payment plans. I’ll start a file for you. What are you naming the dog?” the vet asked.

“I don’t know,” Kevin said.

“I’ve got like ten names and I haven’t decided yet!” Arnold said.

“What about your last name?” the vet asked.

“Oh… Is she going to be a Cunningham? Or a Price?” Arnold looked at Kevin. “Cunningham-Price? Price-Cunningham? Pricingham? Cunningice? Gosh! We’re going to need to figure this out before we get married!”

Kevin blushed a bright shade of red.

“I’ll put it down as Cunningham,” the vet said.  

***

“Okay. Okay. How about Leia?” Arnold said as he pushed the shopping cart along. “Oooooh! Let’s get this BB-8 toy for her!”

Arnold showed the dog a few Star Wars toys.

“What about Lady?” Kevin said.

“But she’s not a cocker spaniel,” Arnold said.

“She’s not a space princess either?” Kevin said.

“She is a princess!” Arnold said as he tossed a pink sparkly harness into the cart.

“Okay. How about Aurora?” Kevin said as he looked at dental chews and kong toys.

“Maybe,” Arnold said. “Oooh I like this.”

“A dog purse, Arnold. Really?” Kevin sighed.

“It’s cute!” Arnold said.

“It’s stupid,” Kevin said. “The vet said we’re not supposed to let her get fat and lazy.”

“But look! She likes it!” Arnold said as he showed the pink bedazzled monstrosity to the dog who sniffed it curiously.

Kevin rolled his eyes as he kept walking. Arnold had thrown more toys into the cart than actual necessities.  

“Get that one. It has less filler,” Arnold said as he pointed to one bag of dog food.

“Do you think she would even notice?” Kevin said.

“I want her to live a good long time,” Arnold said.

Kevin heaved the 22lb bag of dog food into the shopping cart. The dog chewed on the BB-8 toy.

“Hey, how about Rey?” Arnold said.

“I heard dogs respond better to names with more than one syllable,” Kevin said.

“Daisy?” Arnold said.

“That sounds cute,” Kevin said.

“Do you want to be called Daisy?” Arnold cooed. The dog licked him on the nose. “She likes it!”

“Yeah, let’s name her Daisy,” Kevin said as he looked between all the pet stain removers.

“And we get get flowers for her hair!” Arnold squealed. “So cute!”

Kevin wasn’t sure how much he liked having a cute dog, but it sure was making Arnold happy.

“Hey we can get dog shampoo that smells like flowers,” Kevin said.


End file.
